


It Took Awhile To Get To You

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>denaceleste asked: Aaand...60, for Petopher, pretty please. ^_^</p>
<p>60. “Well, I’m a virgin and I’m going to stay that way forever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Took Awhile To Get To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DenaCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/gifts).



> Thank you for the Petopher prompt! It was fun writing this pairing. Hope you like it. :)

When Peter was younger Talia had told him that if he ever had sex with the wrong person that he’d lose his chance at a mate forever. She had told him that it didn’t matter if he thought the person was the one or not, once he took that final step there was no going back if he turned out to be wrong. 

She’d only told him because he’d been mooning over Christopher Argent, heir to the Argent Hunter Legacy, and obviously not Peter’s _one and only_. It had terrified him for two reasons. The first being that she’d seen his affections and she’d tell his parents, and second that he would be denied that which all werewolves strove to find - their one true mate.

So he’d ignored the feelings churning in his gut and he’d pushed all thoughts of Christopher Argent out of his mind. It had seemed, at the time, that fate was agreeing with his decision as the Argent’s had moved out of town. Peter had no longer had the privileged of seeing the older boy and he’d ended up being grateful that the temptation had been taken away.

Looking back he can see that Talia was nothing more than a jealous bitch who’d been pissed that Peter had found his mate first. Like it was some fucking contest to be won instead of a rare and precious treasure. It had shaped who’d he become though, all his future interactions centered around those thoughts.

Peter had been 10 years old when Talia had told him that, like 10 year olds could fully understand the meaning of sex and what it entailed, but scare tactics had proven effective. When Peter had come across Christopher again at the tender age of 18 that same spark had sat deep in his stomach.

Only Christopher had actually felt something in return instead of ignoring his existence like he had when Peter was a young pup whose eyes followed his every movement. He’d come onto Peter with a fervor that had stunned Peter into blurting out a statement that still haunted him.

* * *

_“I’m a virgin and I’m going to stay that way forever!” Peter shouted into the kiss that Christopher tried to push onto him. Well it wasn’t pushing when Peter desperately wanted it but Christopher wasn’t the right person. If he hadn’t been Peter’s mate when Peter was 10 then there was no way he was Peter’s mate now, all rough edges and sharp words._

_The crassness and bad boy aura dogged Christopher’s every step and the rebellious part of Peter wanted to be just like him. The sensible part of him, the one that secretly yearned for Talia’s approval and finding a mate, rejected everything that the hunter presented._

_It wasn’t fair but then again Peter had grown up with ‘not fair’ being the motto of his life as the second born. Talia presented as everything a future Alpha ought to and Peter the second who existed on the fringes._

_Talia had mated the first boy she’d ever fancied, Matthew, and she flaunted it in Peter’s face at every opportunity - cooing at him how pitiful it was that he didn’t have what she had. No argument Peter had come up with had made her stop._

_He’d gone to his Alpha and she’d told him that he would find his mate, that he just had to be patient, but Peter despaired of that ever happening. Especially when he reacted the way he did to the hunter._

_Christopher had always been the only one to catch Peter’s interest but he forced himself to turn away from it - even now that his feelings were reciprocated - because he feared losing his chance at a mate if he gave in and had sex with the hunter. For Peter knew he wouldn’t be able to stop with a kiss or two._

_Peter refocused his eyes on Christopher when the hunter continued to stay quiet even after Peter’s embarrassing confession. Christopher had a contemplative look in his eyes but no hint of amusement at Peter’s expense, and that burned._

_If Christopher wasn’t his one then he should be laughing away at Peter, just like all of Peter’s so-called friends had done when they had found out about his virginity. They weren’t wolves, they didn’t understand._

_Though maybe part of the reason Christopher didn’t laugh is because he knew about werewolves and mates and that sex with the wrong person could sever a bond before it had had a chance to form. Peter was so confused. He’d never felt comfortable enough asking his Father or approaching his Alpha, and if they were out then that meant that all the rest of the pack was out too._

_Peter wondered if Christopher was trying to sabotage him but then there were way better ways to get at Peter, and consequently his pack, than through sex. The thought that Christopher was just toying with him stabbed Peter in the heart._

_A nobody shouldn’t have the ability to hurt him the way Christopher seemed to be doing. Though Peter would admit that he’d never thought of Christopher as a nobody._

_He turned away from the hunter, who was ever silent, and left as his heart continued to hurt and his mind kept trying to puzzle it all out._

* * *

It had taken Peter some time to realise that what Talia had said was utter horse shit but by then so much had happened. Him and Christopher had been pitted against each other in a war neither one wanted to participate in.

It had also taken Peter a long time to realise that those feelings he’d had for Christopher, pure and innocent, were real. That his mate had been in front of him the entire time. 

He’d never forgiven Talia for that, though she’d never asked for forgiveness even after he’d confronted her about it. 

It didn’t matter to Peter now, at least that’s what he told himself to keep the pain at bay. Having been kept away from Christopher was probably the only reason the hunter was even still alive - Peter knew that Gerrard would have killed Christopher to keep the two apart.

Peter knows now that Christopher had never forgotten him, had kept his feelings under lock and key, and had made himself a family as a cover. Peter knows that Christopher had loved Victoria but only his love for Allison could ever have hoped to eclipse his feelings for Peter.

Normally Peter wasn’t one for such deep reflections but he couldn’t help himself as his long denied mate was beside him, naked and sated, in the home they called theirs.

Humans weren’t supposed to feel as keenly the mate bond but Christopher had admitted to Peter that even as a teen he’d been able to feel the connection between the two of them. Many pieces of furniture had been lost to Peter’s wrath at the knowledge but Christopher’s steady presence and soothing voice had grounded him, made him realise that they had decades to make up for.

They’d hadn’t wasted any time, had gotten married as quickly as possible, and then gone away for a time. Christopher had needed to grieve for the loss of his wife and the even more devastating loss of Allison.

They never moved back to Beacon Hills but it wasn’t such a great loss. Peter wasn’t welcomed back by the residing pack and where Peter was not allowed so too was Christopher banned. It made their lives easier, never having to go back to a place that held so much loss and pain for the two of them.

So they’d settled down in a place surrounded by forests where the only supernatural creature was Peter. For the first time in either of their lives they could say they were truly happy. 

As Christopher snuggled into his side, Peter knew that if every day for the rest of his life was spent just as they were now, he would die happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
